Pimp My Broomstick?
by Fei Mei
Summary: Oliver Wood akan berulangtahun. Apa yang akan diberikan anggota tim Quidditch-nya seabgai hadiah? Berlatar di tahun terakhir Oliver, ONESHOT.


Yep, ini Fei ketik waktu di puncak. Pasti banyak typo! *woi gak nyambung woi ==*

.

**Disclaimer**: JKR

**.**

**.**

**Pimp My Broomstick?**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

Pada suatu ketika, tibalah beberapa hari menjelang ulangtahun seorang kapten tim Quidditch Gryffindor. Yep, sebentar lagi adalah hari ulangtahun Oliver Wood!

Tahun lalu, pemuda tampan satu itu mendapat banyak macam hadiah saat ulangtahun. Saat dikatakan 'banyak macam', berarti memang beragam. Dari makanan, pajangan, figur foto, barang-barang yang berguna untuknya seperti alat untuk membersihkan sapu terbang dan buku, sampai barang aneh seperti _canary cream _dan tempat duduk toilet. Yah, untuk dua hal yang terakhir itu sudah tahulah siapa yang memberikannya –siapa lagi kalau bukan kembar Weasley. Selain dari kembar Weasley, Olivre juga dapat hadiah dari teman-teman seasramanya yang lain, teman-teman dari asrama yang berbeda dengannya, beberapa guru, sampai fans-nya. Tentu saja, dengan keahlian yang luar biasa serta wajah yang dapat meluluhkan hati banyak gadis, seorang Oliver Wood memiliki SANGAT banyak _fans_ – mulai dari gadis-gadis, adik kelas yang mengaguminya, laki-laki homo dan biseksual, serta banci. Oh maaf, lupakan dua yang terakhir.

Kalau itu tahun lalu, bagaimana dengan tahun ini? Jika biasanya oranga-orang sangat menanti-nantikan hari ulangtahun mereka, Oliver tidak demikian. Ia tentu senang di hari jadinya, tetapi bukan berarti ia menanti-nantikannya. Biasa saja, menurutnya. Dan karena ia tidak menantikannya, ia pun sering lupa jika hari itu ia berulangtahun –ia baru akan ingat jika seorang teman sekamarnya mengucapkan 'Selamat Ulangtahun' padanya saat ia bangun tidur.

Sehari sebelum hari ulangtahunnya (yang ia lupakan) ia mengadakan latihan Quidditch. Dia ingin tahun terakhirnya di Hogwarts, ia selalu membawa asrama Gryffindor sebagai pemenang di setiap pertandingan Quidditch. Saat pergi untuk mengambil sapu terbangnya, Oliver terkejut. Sungguh, ia sangat terkejut. Kenapa? Karena sapu terbangnya hilang. Kok bisa? Ya mana_ author_ tahu sih...(bukannya harusnya tau yah?)

Intinya, sapu terbang Oliver Wood hilang. HILANG! HILA –maaf, kita lanjutkan saja. Dengan hilangnya sapu terbang Oliver, terpaksa ia pergi latihan dengan menggunakan sapu milik sekolah. Bukan, bukannya sapu ijuk yang biasa digunakan Filch untuk menyapu lantai, tetapi sapu terbang. Bagaimana pun, tidak boleh ada yang bisa membuat ia tidak latihan di hari secerah ini –bahkan jika sapu terbang tersayangnya dibakar oleh tim Slytherin. Astaga, kejam amat kesannya...

Keesokan harinya, hari ulangtahun Oliver. Dan bodohnya, si Oliver Wood yang kelewat polos bin inosen itu benar-benar tidak sadar kalau hari itu adalah hari jadinya. Begitu ia terbangun dari tidur panjangnya semalam, teman-teman sekamarnya sudah keluar kamar. Melihat itu, lelaki tampan ini langsung berganti baju dan pergi ke aula seorang diri untuk sarapan. Setelah itu ia mau langsung latihan Quidditch. Yep, ia juga sudah menjadwalkan timnya untuk latihan juga pagi ini.

Melirik kamarnya sekali lagi, tetapiternyata sapu terbangnya masih belum pada tempatnya. Sudahlah, pikirnya, mungkin ada temannya yang meminjam sapu tanpa bilang-bilang dulu. Jadilah dia pergi ke gudang sekolah untuk meminjam sapu terbang yang sedang tak terpakai, lalu pergi ke lapangan Quidditch.

Sesampainya di lapangan, Oliver tidak hanya melihat timnya –Harry, Fred, George, Alicia, Angelina, dan Katie- tetapi juga sebuah kain hitam yang menutupi sesuatu di dalamnya.

"Wood," ujar Fred.

"Mungkin kau lupa lagi," kata George.

"Tetapi kami akan beritahu kau," kata Fred.

"Kalau kau hari ini," kata George.

"Berulangtahun!" kata keduanya.

"Selamat ulangtahun!" kata ketiga gadis di tim itu bersamaan.

"Hah?" Oliver baru sadar."Oh, makasih."

"Lalu ini," kata Fred lagi.

"Hadiah dari kami," kata George.

Kali ini Harry yang maju kedepan dan menarik kain hitam yang ada disana. Ditariknya kain itu, dan munculah...

Ng, OLIVER CENGO! Mulutnya mangap gak jelas gitu, matanya melotot, bingung mau ngomong apa.

Tau gak apa apa hadiahnya? Ternyata itu adalah sapu terbang Oliver yang hilang! Enggak, ini bukan sinetron terkenal yang berjudul 'Sapu Terbang yang Hilang'. Tapi ya, itu sapu terbang Oliver. Tapi...ng, kenapa warnanya serba pink ya? Kayu pegangannya penuh bunga-bunga dan warna pink, serta ada kertas krep yang bling-bling. Lalu bagian ijuknya dicat pink cerah yang nge-jreng-nya minta ampun. Sungguh, Oliver pengen pingsan rasanya.

"Kalian..." Oliver mulai mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Dua hari yang lalu, " kata Fred.

"Kami masuk ke kamarmu," kata George.

"Lalu ambil sapu terbangmu," kata Fred.

"Lalu kami hias sedemikian rupa," kata George.

"Dan jadilah seperti ini!" seru si kembar bersamaan.

Lalu, bagaimana reaksi Oliver selanjutnya?

.

.

"Kalian berenam...LARI KELILING LAPANGAN 20 KALI!" teriak Oliver dengan wajah yang merah. Merah kenapa tuh? Ah, paling karena ia suka banget hadiahnya... (lalu _author_ ditendang)

**.**

**.**

**~TAMAT~**

**.**

**.**

Aneh kan? Iya, Fei juga ngerasa ini aneh. Btw tau gak, awalnya kan Fei mau bikin yang kasih hadiahnya itu Percy, biar ada bumbu-bumbu slash-nya gitu #dor. Tapi Fei bingung gimana kemasnya. Jadi ya begini deh hasilnya...

REVIEW!


End file.
